Sparks
by prime -lover 13
Summary: There was another Avenger and she was far from normal. In fact, she was a Cybertronian.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: There was another Avenger and she was far from normal. In fact, she was a Cybertronian.

* * *

Natasha Romanoff kept her eyes peeled for her guardian, Spark, while talking to Bruce Banner and Steve Rodgers. "Actually this looks familiar." He commented to Natasha's question.

"I bet it does. I mean, weren't you on a base from when you got turned into Mr. Hottie Extreme till you were frozen?" A feminine voice quirked. The three turned and Natasha smiled.

The woman was tall and gorgeous with plenty of curves in the right place. Her hair was long and was dark brown that seemed to have a violet tint to it. It was braided at the moment as tossed over her should and her bangs fell over to the right side. Her bangs, speaking of which, happened to be snow white. Her eyes were a pretty blue that had flecks of dark grey in it. Her skin was a rich tan color and she looked Native American or something. She wore a white off the shoulder edge laced top, white skinny jeans, grey combat boots with studs on it and a grey jacket.

"Gentlemen, this is Ashlie Romanoff A.K.A Sparks." Natasha smiled. The red head quickly hugged Ashlie who smirked at them.

"Sorry, Cap, I'm not very sensitive." Ashlie apologized, although she didn't sound very sorry. "I'm Natasha's older sister." She added. "By the way, you might want to step back for a moment." Confused looks were shot her way as the helecarrier shuddered then the it began to move from the water.

"Is this a submarine?" Steve asked in awe.

Bruce gave a slightly bitter laugh. "SHIELD wants me in a underwater pressurized container?" Then it began to lift out of the air. "Oh, this is much worse." Ashlie clapped a hand onto Bruce's shoulder making him grunt.

"Come on, Doctor, the Pirate wants to see you. Both of you." She added. Bruce and Natasha went ahead but Steve stopped at a white car.

"Things sure have changed." Steve muttered. Ashlie smiled.

"It's a 2014 Corvette c7." She said to him. Steve looked confused. "A really fast car. Now c'mon, Pirate's waiting." She hooked arms with the taller man and pulled him into the doorway.

* * *

"Agent Sparks." Sparks kept an amused eye on the Captain while shaking hands with the Pirate. Tall, dark skinned with a black eye patch over his bad eye, he looked intimidating and dangerous.

Of course, Sparks wasn't scared of him. Never.

"Hey, Director Pirate." She said with an amused smirk. Annoyance flashed in his good eye before he turned to Dr. Banner.

"Doctor, thank you for coming." Fury said, shaking hands with the slightly shorter, less intimidating man.

"Thank you for asking me nicely." Dr. Banner said, slightly shooken glancing around.

"Once we get the Tesseract, you're in the wind." He reassured the man who nodded. Then the doctor motioned to the computers every SHIELD agent was operating.

"Where are you with that?" Dr. Banner asked.

"We're sweeping every wireless accessible camera in the world. Cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite it's eyes and ears for us." Dr. Banner shook his head.

"That won't be enough." Sparks informed them taking the word's right out of Dr. Banner's mouth. "Like I had told you already, Director." Dr. Banner nodded.

"She's correct. You have to narrow your fields? How many spectrometers do you have access to?" Bruce asked. Everyone looked highly confused as Sparks eyes dimmed before brightening again.

"How many are there?" Fury asked.

"Call every lab you know. Tell them to put the spectrometers on the roof and calibrate them for gamma rays. I'll rough out the tracking algorithm, basic cluster recognition. At least we could rule out a few places." Spark's eyes flickered to Steve who looked confused.

"Science. It confuses me too." She deadpanned making him give her a slight smile.

"You're gonna love it, Doc. It's got all the toys." Natasha said, Dr. Banner following her out of the room into the hall.

* * *

Sparks held back an amused smile as Coulson badgered the Captain to sign his Captain America cards. "Near mint." Phil explained. "Slight foxing around the edges..."

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! _

"We got a hit. 67% match." One agent said as everyone crowded around him. Sparks blue-grey eyes glowed. "Wait. Cross-match. 79%."

"Location?" Coulson asked, former conversation forgotten.

"Stuttgart, Germany." The agent informed them. "28 Königstrasse. He's not exactly hiding." Fury turned to Steve.

"Captain, you're up."


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: There was another Avenger and she was far from normal. In fact, she was a Cybertronian.

* * *

Sparks rose an eyebrow when Natasha and Steve came back with Tony Stark A.K.A Ironman, Loki (the prick) and Loki's brother, the god of thunder, Thor. "I let you go on one tiny mission and you come back with three guys, Nattie." Natasha scowled at the nickname. "It's like Warsaw all over again."

"You and I remember Warsaw very different." Sparks chuckled as she remembered it. Natasha had come back from the mission with a itty, bitty German Shepherd puppy that they soon named Warsaw. He'd died keeping Natasha safe a few years back and Sparks still missed him.

"I am Thor." Thor informed her.

"Nice to know." She replied. She gave a curt nod to Loki who was staring at her with a strange look, like he was trying to figure out what she was exactly. "Tell me you guys kicked his aft. That would _so _make my day."

Thor's eyes widened. "A Cybertronian? But you do not look so..."

"Metallic?" Sparks offered. Thor nodded. "Holoform." She explained. "Blends me into the fleshies so I don't get attacked." Steve looked seriously confused. "Fury'll probably have me explain once we have everyone." She said to him.

Sparks gave Loki a mocking two fingered salute as 12 guards took him away before hooking arms with her charge/sister. "Tell me, Nattie (another face), how was Stuttgart. I hear it's beautiful this time of year."

Natasha rolled her eyes and shoved her away. "Sarcastic сука (bitch)." Natasha grumbled, entering their "meeting" room. Thor stood off to the side while Steve and Natasha sat down. Sparks hopped onto the table cheerfully. Bruce was already there waiting with Hill.

Sparks turned her attention to the monitor which showed Loki and Fury.

"How desperate are you to call on such lost creatures to defend you?" Loki asked him. Fury gave him a look that resembled a feral yet calm animal.

"How desperate am I?" He demanded in disbelief. "You threaten my world with war. You steal a force you can't hope to control. You talk about peace and kill for fun. You have made me very desperate. You might not be glad you did."

"Ooh," Loki taunted making Sparks narrowed her eyes. She might call Fury Eyepatch and Pirate but he took her and Natasha in when he could've killed them and she thought of him of a uncle or older brother she liked to annoy. "It _burns _you to come so close. To have the Tesseract, to have power, unlimited power. And for what? A warm light for all mankind to share. Not even your precious machine can save you." He turned and smirked into the camera.

"He really grows on you, doesn't he?" Bruce asked. Sparks snorted.

"Loki's gonna drag this out." Steve predicted. "What's his play, Thor?"

"He has an army." Thor stated. "The Chitauri. They aren't of Asgard, Cybertron nor any world known. He means to lead them against your people. They will win him Earth and in return, I expect, the Tesseract."

"A army...from outer-space." Steve said in disbelief.

Sparks shrugged. "Anything's possible. Say me for example. I happen to be a metal alien robot who can change into a 2014 Corvette c7." Steve looked shocked.

"He's building another portal." Bruce deduced. "That's what Erik Selvig was for."

"Selvig?" Thor asked, obviously unnerved of the comment.

"He's an astrophysicist. One of the best." Sparks said.

"He's a friend." Thor replied.

"Loki has him under some sort of spell, along with one of ours." Sparks scowled darkly when she remembered her other charge/best friend, Clint was under Loki's control too.

"I want to know why Loki let us take him. He's not leading an army from here." Steve said.

"I don't think we should be focusing on Loki." Bruce deadpanned, crossing his arms over his chest. "This guy's brain is a bag full of cat's. You can smell the crazy on him."

"I'm with Einstein." Sparks spoke up.

"Have care how you speak." Thor said, slight anger in his words. "Loki is beyond reason, but he is of Asgard. And he is my brother."

"He killed eighty people in three days." Natasha said in a straight-forward way.

"He's adopted." Thor replied quickly earning a glower from Sparks.

"I'm adopted." She said shortly. "Do have a problem with adopted kids?"

"No, Lady Sparks! Of course not!" Thor said nervously, shifting his weight from one leg to another. Sparks grunted, glaring at the taller, longer haired blond.

"Stupid, muscular idiot." Sparks grumbled.

"Anyways, it's all about the mechanics. Iridium. What does he need Iridium for?" Bruce asked, peering out at them.

"It's a stabilizing unit." Sparks said unison with Tony Stark. Sparks shut her mouth, obviously embarrassed as Tony kept up his conversation with Coulson like he didn't just say something with the female in unison.

"I'm just saying, pick a weekend. I'll fly you out to Portland. Keep the love alive." Tony said embarrassing Coulson even more if the red tint on his cheeks was anything to go by. Tony turned to Sparks. "Another smart person! Good. We need those." Sparks smirked in amusement at him. Tony turned to the rest of them. "It means the portal won't collapse on itself like it did at SHIELD."

He started to stride over the room but paused by Thor. "No hard feelings, point break. You've got a mean swing." Sparks glanced over at Natasha who just gave a sigh. "Also it means the portal can stay wide and open as long as Loki wants."

"I have a feeling there's a sex joke in there." Sparks quirked. Tony grinned at her.

"I like you, I really do." She chuckled.

He turned to the computer screen. "Raise the mizzenmast. Jib the topsails." The agents were confused as Hill seemed to get more and more irritated by Tony's presence.

He covered his eye with his hand. "How does Fury even see these?"

"He turns." Hill deadpanned.

"How exhausting." He quipped. "The rest of the raw materials Agent Barton can get his hands on quite easily." Sparks stiffened. She thought of him as her sparkling, Natasha too, she should've been there to keep him safe. _I'm a terrible Femme Creator, _Sparks thought darkly. "-kick-start the Cube."

"When did you become an expert in thermonuclear astrophysics?" Hill asked, raising a eyebrow, voice still dry and unamused.

"Last night." Tony informed her. "The packet, Selvig's notes, the extraction theory papers. Am I the only one who did the reading?" Natasha glanced over at Sparks who smirked.

"Of course not. Why wouldn't I read them?" Sparks asked the man. "It's rather interesting, actually."

"Tony Stark. You are?" Tony asked.

"Designation: Ashlie Romanoff. Codename Sparks." Tony rose an eyebrow at "designation" but didn't say anything as Steve spoke up.

"Does Loki need any particular energy source?" Steve asked.

"He would have to heat the Cube to 120-million Kelven just to break the Coulomb barrier." Bruce said, a slight frown on his face.

"Unless Selvig had figured out how to stabilize the quantum tunneling effect." Tony countered.

"If he could do that, he could achieve heavy ion fusion at any reactor on the Earth." Sparks ended lazily, leaning back on her hands.

"Finally," Tony cried out. "People who speak English!"

"Is that what just happened?" Steve asked, peering around at everyone.

"It's nice to meet you, Dr. Banner." Tony shook hands with Dr. Banner. "Your work on antielectron collisions is unparalleled. And I'm a huge fan of the way you turn into an enormous green rage monster."

Bruce looked uneasy at that. "Uh, thanks?"

"Dr. Banner is only here to track the cube!" A pissed Fury strode into the room. "I was hoping you could join him."

"I would start with that stick of his." Steve said. "It may be magical but it looks an awful lot like a HYDRA weapon."

"It's a scepter, Steve." Sparks said firmly."Even I know the difference between those two. And I don't know about it that but it's being powered by the Cube. And the Cube acts a lot like the All-Spark."

"I would also like to know how Loki managed to turn two of the sharpest men I know into his personal flying monkeys." Fury said cutting off any confusion about the "All-Spark."

"Monkeys?" Thor asked, letting confusion soak his words. "I do not understand."

"I do!' Steve cried out. "I understood that reference."

"Shall we play, Doctor?" Tony asked cutting through the awkward silence.

"This way." Bruce motioned before turning to Sparks. "Are you coming?" With a twitching smile, she hopped off the table and strutted ahead of the men.


End file.
